Umbrella Vs Mpok Ella
by nekochan-lovers
Summary: Apa hubungan antara Ciel, Sebastian, Umbrella, sama Jakarta, ya? Warn : OOC, OC, gaje. For minamicchi-san, please read this one!


**Disclaimer :** Yana Toboso yang telah mengarang Kuroshitsuji. Tapi yang bikin fic dodol ini Saya!

**Warning :** Latar waktu tidak diketahui, OOC, OC

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini Ciel sering bengong, cengo, melongo, ngigo, ngomong ngaco…

Readers : Woi! Cepetan! Kebanyakan cengkonek, nih!

Nekochan : Iya, iya, maaf! Baru belajar sinonim, sih! *ngaco abis*

Lanjut!

Akhir-akhir ini Ciel sering termenung. Dia cuma bisa berekspresi intelek dikit kalo ada siaran lagu 'Umbrella'-nya Rihaha. Sebastian jadi khawatir. Itu dimulai sejak seminggu yang lalu. Saat mereka baru pulang dari Indonesia tepatnya Jakarta. Wah, ngapain mereka ke Indonesia, ya?

Biasa… perusahaan Funtom Ciel lagi mau ngembangin bisnisnya di Asia Tenggara termasuk Indonesia yang diapit dua benua dan dua samudera. Nah, Sebastian sih takutnya tuan mudanya itu kesambet jin pohon jengkol yang sering mereka teduhin pas di Indonesia.

Oh, Sebastian, dirimu berkhayal terlalu jauh. Bukan itu kok yang bikin Ciel bertingkah kayak anak autis. Bukan, bukan!

*Ngomongnya sambil godek-godek kepala trus gerak-gerakin telunjuk kayak wiper kaca mobil. Eh, itu mah triping, ya? Udahlah! Nggak penting!*

Yah, kalian tahu dong bagaimana reaksi orang Indonesia waktu bisa ngerasain coklat kualitas tingginya Funtom? Mereka keranjingan! Sekaligus demo. Soalnya perusahaannya Ciel bikin kas anggaran rumah tangga mereka jebol. Tapi tetep aja sih mereka pada suka. Begitu pula Ciel. Di Indonesia ada sesuatu yang bikin Ciel keranjingan dan rindu setengah mati.

Sebenernya dia mau ngomong ke Sebastian, tapi setiap mau ngomong yang ada Sebastian nyuruh dia tanda tangan ini tanda tangan itu dan belajar ini itu. Tapi karena Ciel udah nggak tahan lagi, hari ini dia ngomong juga ke butler iblisnya itu.

*Tolong itung ada berapa kata 'ini', 'itu' dan 'ngomong'!*

"Sebastian!"

"_Yes, My Lord_?"

"Antar aku ke Indonesia!" Sebastian ngangkat alis.

"Untuk apa, _Young Master_?"

"Aku mau 'itu'!" jawab Ciel. Cuma dibilang begitu aja Sebastian udah ngerti. Karena itu dia cuma ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Anda mau pergi ke tempat sejauh itu hanya untuk 'itu'?" Ciel bales ngangguk-ngangguk. Eh, dibales lagi sama Sebastian. Angguk-angguk, angguk-angguk.

"Anda mau saya mengantar Anda secara…manual, _Young Master_?" jawaban Ciel ngangguk-ngangguk lagi.

"Iya! Kau bisa kan Sebastian? Itu adalah hal yang sangat mudah untukmu, kan?" Sebastian mengangguk-angguk lagi. Ciel ikut-ikutan. Angguk-angguk, angguk-angguk, angguk-angguk.

Kenapa mereka jadi kayak anjing di _dashboard_ mobil, ya? Kerjanya ngangguk-ngangguk aja dari tadi.

Mereka kompak ngeliat jendela dan akhirnya sama-sama nyamperin terus buka jendela.

"Finny! Matikan kasetmu sebentar!" teriak Ciel dengan kesal dari jendela. Finny yang lagi bajak tanah pake garpu kebon ampe jadi lobang buat kolem renang langsung matiin _tape_-nya dan ngambil kasetnya.

"Kenapa harus dimatikan, _Young Master_? Kan kaset ini pemberian Anda!" rajuknya sambil nunjukin kaset Proyek Pip. Oleh-oleh buat Finny dari Jakarta. Oooh, jadi yang bikin mereka ngangguk-ngangguk dari tadi itu, toh? Eh, harusnya kan ada guling-gulingnya juga, ya?

"Berisik tahu!" Ciel menutup jendelanya dengan kasar.

**XXX**

Singkat cerita, Ciel jadi berangkat ke Jakarta, Indonesia, digendong Sebastian. Perjalanan mereka butuh waktu sekitar 4 jam 44 menit 59,99999 detik pulang pergi. Ya, ampun… Sebastian lebih cepet dari pesawat, euy! Sebastian pikir sih dengan begitu Ciel bakal balik normal lagi, tapi sialnya…

"Pokoknya aku mau itu pagi, siang, sore, malam! Titik!" Sebastian _sweatdrop_.

"_Yo-young Master_, ta-tapi…"

"Ini perintah, Sebastian!" Ciel ampe buka _eyepatch_-nya supaya Sebastian nurutin kemauannya. Wah, wah, wah, sebenernya apa sih yang dimauin Ciel yang cuma ada di Jakarta? Aneh, deh!

Sejak itu setiap pagi, siang, sore, malem, Sebastian ngenterin Ciel bolak-balik London-Jakarta. Sebenernya Sebastian udah kesel. Emangnya bos songongnya itu pikir jarak London-Jakarta itu kayak dari Blok M Square ke Pasaraya, apa? Mana bolak-balik empat kali! Pegel, euy! Kalo disuruh _stay_ aja ampe malem, Ciel pake alasan dia harus kerja. Nyusahin!

Buat ngehindarin diri dari Ciel, Sebastian selalu main kucing-kucingan. Pura-pura sibuk, lah! Ngurusin tiga pembantu idiot hasil didikannya yang nggak berhasil, lah! Dan lain sebagainya. Tapi itu malah bikin Ciel jadi jago pake baju sendiri, lho! Kalo Sebastian sibuk dan dia nggak sempet makein Ciel baju untuk langsung cao ke Jakarta, Ciel dengan suka rela dan suka hati pake baju sendiri. Meskipun kancingnya loncat-loncat dan bajunya nggak _matching_ satu sama lain, nggak masalah.

Seperti hari ini. Sebastian _sweatdrop_ karena udah ngedapetin Ciel duduk anteng dipinggir kasur dengan pakaian yang rapiiii sekali. Udah mahir dia rupanya. Cuma pita lehernya aja yang masih diiket kaya tali tambang buat bunuh diri.

"_Young Master_, apa Anda tidak lelah setiap kali harus bolak-balik ke Indonesia hanya untuk 'itu'? Lagipula lihat wajah Anda! Pasti karena 'itu'!" Sebastian mengajak Ciel berkaca. Sebuah tonjolan kecil mungil nyempil di ujung idung Ciel n bikin dia jadi kayak nenek sihil. Jerawat!

"Masa bodoh! Memangnya kenapa ha? Ini kan muka-mukaku!" kata Ciel sewot. Huuh! Rasanya Sebastian udah mau bejek aja ini anak.

"Kalau Anda mau, saya akan membuatnya," kata Sebastian akhirnya. Udah tertekan batin rupanya dia. Ciel ngangkat alis.

"Memangnya kamu bisa buat sesuatu yang benar-benar mirip dengan yang di Indonesia? Yang sama persis?"

"Apa jadinya jika butler keluarga Phantomhive tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu?" jawab Sebastian. Bukan dengan nada bangga seperti biasa melainkan nelangsa.

"Ya, sudah sana! Tapi… kalau hasilnya tidak sama persis, kamu harus dihukum karena ini kuanggap sebagai penolakan halusmu pada permintaanku!" kata Ciel dengan nada nantang.

"Apa _Young Master_?" jawab Sebastian dengan nada nggak kalah nentang.

"Sini kau!" Ciel melambaikan tangan ke bawah, menyuruh Sebastian mendekat. Dia lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga butlernya yang kini pucat pasi.

**XXX**

Selagi Sebastian sibuk bikinin sesuatu yang amat sangat Ciel pengen yang bikin dia rela bolak-balik ke Jakarta yang bikin iblis itu capek ati, Ciel asyik jejingkrakan sendiri sambil dengerin lagu favoritnya yang dinyanyiin Rihaha yang bunyinya… ah, kalian semua juga udah pada tau, kan?

*kali ini udah tau apa yang mau diitung, kan? Pinter, pinter! Plok, plok, plok!*

Nyanyi sama-sama, ya!

_Umbrella… ella… ella… e… e…._

Akhirnya pesanan Ciel jadi juga. Wah, punya Sebastian emang mirip sama aslinya, sih! Secara penampilan, lho! Tapi yang laen… au deh!

"Ih! Rasanya nggak sama!" protes Ciel. Sebastian langsung membatu. Tapi dengan tenang dia nyicipin masakan di piringnya. Makanan yang bikin Ciel rela pulang pergi London-Jakarta. Iya, dia itu cuma mau makan doang, lho sebenernya. Makanya… kasihan kan Sebastian!

"Sepertinya sudah cukup enak, lho, _Young Masteeeer_," rajuk Sebastian. Bagaimanapun dia nggak mau kalo harus sampe ngelakuin hukuman dari Ciel.

"Eh! Yang biasa makan itu kan aku! Sudah! Lebih baik kita langsung pergi ke pakarnya saja! Ayo, ke Indonesia!" Sebastian nangis bombay karena pada akhirnya meskipun udah capek-capek masak, teteeep aja harus ke Indonesia juga.

Dan disinilah mereka berdiri. Di tempat yang selama ini tak bosan-bosannya mereka kunjungi. Ciel ngeliat poster kumel yang udah luntur kesiram aer got tiap hari dengan sumringah. Aah, betapa dia rindu tempat ini walau sebenernya dia baru dari sana kurang dari 6 jam yang lalu. Tulisan di poster yang jadi identitas tempat itu adalah 'GADO-GADO MPOK ELLA nikmat tiada tandingannya'. Emang bener kali ya tuh iklan. Ciel yang seleranya tinggi aja ampe doyan banget.

"Wah, elu lagi, tong!" sambut Mpok Ella dengan logat Betawi yang nyablak. Wanita yang nggak jauh-jauh amat tampangnya kayak Mpok Nari itu langsung nyerocos kaya biasa. Tuh, kan! Ini gado-gado pasti T-O-P B-G-T dah! Masa Ciel aja ampe rela dengerin suara cempreng tuh emak-emak. Padahal kan dia paling nggak betah sama orang berisik!

"Mau beli gado-gado? Kayak biasa, kan? Bungkus ape makan dimari? Elu mau cobain yang pedes kagak, Ntong?"

"Begini, Mpok, maksud kedatangan saya ini adalah untuk membandingkan gado-gado Anda dengan gado-gado buatan butler saya. Saya merasa buatannya dengan buatan Anda beda rasanya. Bisa Anda bantu apa yang berbeda?" jelas panjang lebar sementara Mpok Ella ngeliatin dia dengan cengo. Dalam hatinya sih ngomong, 'Nih, si ntong ngomong apaan, ya? Et dah! Panjang banget!'

"Okeh! Okeh!" angguk Mpok Ella pura-pura ngerti. Sebastian mengulurkan bungkusan yang isinya gado-gado bikinannya. Dalam hati gondok setengah mati karena dia… iblis… kalah sama nenek-nenek bau tanah untuk soal masak? Oh, no! Terus reputasinya sebagai butler sempurna serba bisa gimana, dong?

"Ini tolong dicicipi dan rasakan apa yang kurang," kata Sebastian singkat. Nah, ini baru Mpok Ella ngerti! Dia langsung nyolek bumbu gado-gado Sebastian.

"Wah! Ini mah elu kelupaan bumbu yang paling penting, Jang!" jangan tanya deh apa kepanjangan 'Jang' disitu. Jangkungkah? Ujangkah? Tau deh! Saya juga bingung. Lanjuuuuuttttt!

"Bumbu penting apa, Mpok? Kacang, cabai, bawang putih, gula merah, semua sudah saya campur dengan baik, kok!" bela Sebastian nggak terima.

"Ah, elu dibilangin ngotot lagi, Jaaaang, Jang!" Ciel langsung ngeliat Sebastian pake tatapan mematikannya yang paling ampuh.

"Ba-baiklah! Kalau begitu apa yang kurang?" tanya Ciel.

"Bentar, ye! Gue ambil dulu. Soalnya yang tadi udah abis," Mpok Ella masuk ke dapur dan keluar membawa baki yang isinya aer agak-agak butek. Nah, emang sih Sebastian yang udah ngeliat cara Mpok Ella bikin gado-gadonya, sempet bertanya-jawab dalam hati. Air apakah itu? Ternyata itu adalah bahan paling utama yang membuat gado-gado itu lezat menurut tuan mudanya.

"Air apa itu, Mpok?" tanya Sebastian ingin tahu.

"Iya. Tolong ajarkan butler saya ini untuk membuatnya! Dia sombong, sih!" sambung Ciel. Sebastian gantian masang _deathglare_ buat bocah itu. Eh, Cielnya pura-pura nggak liat! Sialan!

"Oh, ini? Ini mah gampang banget bikinnya. Ini kan aer kobokan kaki gue saban pagi! Semua orang juga bisa!" Ciel melotot dan menutup mulutnya supaya nggak langsung muntah di tempat. Jadi… jadi…

"Sebastian! Ayo pulang!" Ciel langsung lari keluar dari warung kecil itu. Sebastian membungkuk permisi dulu ke Mpok Ella dan senyum-senyum penuh kemenangan waktu denger Ciel…

"HUEEEEEKKKKK!" dia pun segera mengevakuasi tuan mudanya ke London. Mpok Ella yang ditinggal tiba-tiba cuma bisa cengo, terheran-heran n garuk-garuk kepala.

"Tuh bocah kenape, ya? Ngeliat aer kobokan aja langsung lari. Padahal ini kan mau gue buang! Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang! Kagak tahu enaknya ngerendem kaki, sih! Lagian pan tadi mereka nanya bumbu. Et dah! Belon gue kasih tau udah pada langsung ngacir aja. Maunya apa sih tu anak dua?" Mpok Ella ngeluarin bungkusan plastik kecil yang isinya benda item lembek benyek. Itu asem lhooo~

*maaf, gado-gado itu pake asem gak sih?*

**XXX**

"Bagaimana _Young Master_? Anda mau saya antar ke warung Mpok Ella lagi?" goda Sebastian yang sedang menemani Ciel sarapan.

"Berhenti mengatakan itu atau kubunuh kau!" Ciel mengacungkan pisau makannya ke Sebastian.

"Wuuu! Mengerikan! Aku takut! Ah, aku lupa! Aku tak bisa mati!" ledek Sebastian. Dengan cuek Ciel menyeruput tehnya. Dikit. Soalnya dia masih inget soal aer kobokan ntu.

"Tapi kau tetap harus menjalankan hukumanmu, lho Sebastian!" senyum licik Ciel yang bikin Sebastian tekanan batin muncul. Ah, Sebastian lupa sama sekali dengan itu!

"Lho! Tapi gado-gado saya kan jauh lebih sehat daripada gado-gado Mpok El-!" Ciel langsung ngelempar pisau ditangannya untuk menghentikan kalimat Sebastian.

"Tetap saja rasanya beda!" akhirnya Sebastian mau nggak mau nurut dengan sangat berat-berat-berat hati. Satu ton ada kali beratnya.

Mau tau apa hukuman buat Sebastian? Petunjuknya, sekarang dia berdiri di depan Ciel, Tanaka, dan tiga pembokat idiot sambil megang payung. Ayo… ngapain coba? Betul-betul! Dia mau jadi _caddy_ golf, lho! Eeeehhh, bukan-bukan! Dia disuruh sama Ciel nyanyiin lagu dan ngikutin gaya Rihaha di video klipnya di depan semua penghuni kediaman Phantomhive! Apalagi gaya rambut mereka kan udah sejenis, tuh!

Sebastian _sweatdrop_! Dalam hati menyumpah serapahi author gaje yang sembarangan masuk-masukin lagunya Rihaha ke zaman Victoria. Tapi waktu ngeliat seringai Ciel yang belom apa-apa kelihatan udah puas, Sebastian dapet ide.

"Oke! Musik! Tarik mang!" aba-aba Sebastian.

Lirik-lirik awal sih udah PW banget di kuping Ciel. Belom lagi gaya Sebastian yang bikin dia nahan ketawa hebat gara-gara nggak mau ketawa di depan orang-orang yang sekarang lagi pada ngakak guling-guling. Tapi akhirnya…

"Hahahahaha! Huahuahahahaha!" ledaknya. Sebastian yang mukanya udah merah padam akhirnya bisa menyeringai licik kayak biasa waktu masuk ke _reff_.

"_Gado-gado empok Ella… ella… ella… e… e… e…"_

Ketawanya Ciel berenti. Sebastian jalan ala Charlie Caplok dengan tongkat payung. Sementara tawa yang laen tambah kenceng.

"_Kesukaan tuan muda… muda… muda… e… e… e…"_

Ciel pasang tampang jijik. Sekarang Sebastian sibuk naek turunin badan kayak dongkrak. Yang laen guling-gulingnya makin cepet.

"_Kobokan kaki Em-pok Ella… ella… ella… e… e… e…"_

Ciel pucat pasi-on. Sebastian ngeluarin seringainya waktu jalan ala kepiting nyasar. Yang laen guling-guling ampe gelinding nggak tau kemana.

"Eh, stop! Stop, Sebastian!" pinta Ciel. Dengan senyum tambah lebar yang tanpa ampun Sebastian lanjut.

"_Jadi bumbu rahasia… sia… sia… e… e… e… e… e…"_

Ciel ngerasa isi perutnya naek semua dan…

HOOOOEEEEKKKKK!


End file.
